Aleah/Relationships
Shon In the beginning of Siren's Lament, Aleah was Shon's girlfriend. Although it's later made obvious that Shon has romantic feelings for Lyra, he's stated to have been in a relationship with Aleah for at least a year before the titular events of the series occur. Not long after Ian enters the picture, it is revealed that Aleah has a broken heart. Although faintly noticeable, Ian suggests that this means Shon is a rebound; much to the distress of Lyra. Regardless, Shon and Aleah remain boyfriend and girlfriend for quite a time before the two eventually break up in episode 34. Aleah is shown to have seen this coming, and is understanding about the reason behind Shon's decision to part ways with her. Shortly after Shon and Lyra mutually discover that their romantic feelings are returned, Lyra wonders if Shon ever became physically intimate with Aleah. Although it's still unknown whether or not they were, flashbacks of the time they spent together suggest that they were at least comfortable enough within each other's presence to talk about subjects otherwise glossed over and hidden in their daily interactions with anyone else. This includes Aleah's pain behind losing her previous loved one as well as Shon's discontent with the state of his family's currently-broken structure. After Aleah is revealed to be the Poseidon, she admits to only being in a relationship with Shon for his broken heart. This matches up with the reason behind why she had stopped by the ''Carnation'' on the day Shon admitted his feelings to Lyra since she assumed (and stated to Ian when he stopped her from going in) that she believed Shon was going to be rejected. However, Aleah does seem to care about Shon enough to leave him be when she learns of his successful venture. It even takes her awhile to stop referring to him as "darling" after their breakup; additionally leaving his contact name on her phone as this. Lyra Although Aleah and Lyra are not initially seen to have many interactions with each other, their relationship is quite complex. Lyra is shown to be intimidated by Aleah's dominant prowess, though she holds no ill will towards her. This, however, does not negate the fact that Aleah was in the position she'd wanted to be in for quite a long time before Shon decided to break up with her. Although Lyra may hold no resentment towards Aleah for it, Aleah's presence is the reminder of the fact that Shon once chose someone over her even though she never made her romantic feelings for him apparent during that time. Aleah has suspicions about Lyra in general; deeming her untrustworthy to Shon when she stops by his apartment after the two of them have already split up. Regardless, during the events of episode 56, Aleah treats Lyra relatively well; offering to fix her halter-style dress for her when Lyra admits to wanting it to be a little more closed up at the top. When Aleah's identity as the Poseidon is revealed, she is shown to think of Lyra as a type of reincarnation of her sister. Because of this, Aleah's suspicions of Lyra can be said to come from her assumption that Lyra is actually someone else, though this is not true. Ian After turning him back into a siren, Aleah gave back his memories using her magic. She then lent him some of her powers and made him her new servant. Kori Crim Aleah started trusting Crim for his useful ability to see the future, hoping he would foresee her sister's return. However, because Crim was extremely loyal to Aleah, she considered him to be too clingy and didn't care for him much due to that. Seeing him as useless after giving Ian some of her power, Aleah strangled him until he turned into sea foam; causing him to die in episode 134. River Twenty years prior to the series, River (known as Zale at the time) and Aleah regularly met at the docks. They flirted often and talked, which fooled Zale into thinking she was in love with him. Zale was heartbroken realizing she didn't really love him, and Aleah used this opportunity to lure him towards the ocean to turn into a siren. Frey Frey and Aleah met a few times whenever his brother, Zale would meet her. Frey was annoyed by Zale's infatuation with her, and instead of politely greeting her, he bluntly said he doesn't like Aleah. After she caused Zale to become a siren, he considered Aleah and every other siren monsters and dedicated his life to hunting them. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Siren